found
by poppywolf32
Summary: hermione pregnant and living in new york alone what happens when she meet draco there to
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione was living in New York New York she was 2 month pregnant with Ron's child even tho

she had not seen him in about two month when she told him he broke up with her and kick her out and she move to the states she miss a lot of her friends she had not talk to any of them at the moment she just went to keep to herself and she had a nice place she it look small to muggles or non-mag as they were call here she know is need to get a job soon but she got money for the ministry once a month it payed the bills but she was getting lonely she was looking in a small shop when she seen the icy gray eyes

eyes of Draco feel shock she put the outfit she was looking at down

Draco seen her to he walk over to her

Draco "please don't be scare"

Hermione "now why would I be scare of you"

Draco "you know why but I have change"

Hermione "really so have I"

Draco "really how"

Hermione "lets have so coffee or something or lunch that sound good"

Draco "my treat anything you want"

Hermione "okay lets go the a nice little cafe down the street"

* * *

as they walk Hermione had to stop a couple of times her belly was sore

Draco notice this and thought he would ask about after they order there food

when they got there they sat down they look over the menu they order the food

Draco got a club sandwich Hermione got a taco salad no lettuce

Draco "so wants going on with you"

Hermione "what do you mean"

Draco "are you visiting here or living"

Hermione "living you"

Draco "just got here today I'm looking for a place to live"

Hermione " I have a room for rent if you want until you find a place"

Draco "thank and I will pay rent so who the father"

Hermione "what"

Draco "i can tell you are with child who's is it"

Hermione "Ron"

Draco "so will he be a jerk when I so up at your place"

Hermione "no he kick me out after I told him"

Draco "what that wrong"

Hermione "that why I move"

Draco "so you did not have to deal with him"

Hermione "i sent him a owl of when the baby was due"

Draco "and what did he say"

Hermione "not to talk to him again and he did not care about the baby"

Draco "thats wrong"

Hermione "why do you think I move"

there food come and they ate

Hermione "i will come up with a contract for us to follow"

Draco "good idea"

* * *

they head to Hermione place they walk in it look like a one bed room

she tapped her wand on the closet door three time and open the door

Hermione "did you really think that was it ?

Draco "i was hoping not"

Hermione "other witches live here before me"

Draco "oh"

it was three bedroom a huge kitchen and living room Hermione show him his room

Hermione "i will make a contract that we can agree on"

Draco " I'm going to bed its been a long day"

Hermione "okay"

next day at breakfast

Hermione "here this is what I came up with"

Draco read it

1\. pay $400.00 once month

2\. no hexing

with chores

4\. make dinner at least once a week

5\. no name calling

Draco "this seem fair"

Hermione "good we will both sign it and I have a job interview at a book shop so"

Draco "I'm going to look for work today and go back to The Magical Congress of the United States of

America"

Hermione "why"

Draco "they may have a job for me"

Hermione "oh"

Draco "i thought you got money from the ministry"

Hermione " I do but I just get every thing I need and payed for the month"

Draco "so you need some extra money?

Hermione "yes I'm going to get ready I will see you later"

* * *

i do not own harry potter i will try to upload twice a month on the 1 and 15 of the month


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own harry potter

* * *

Chapter 2

later that day Hermione came home Draco was all ready there making dinner or it look like he was making dinner she enter the kitchen

Hermione "what are you doing?

Draco "trying to make dinner with out a house elf"

Hermione "what are you trying to make ?

Draco "a pork loin"

Hermione "it look like something go to blow up"

just then the pork flow out of the oven and hit the wall

Hermione "never mind"

Draco "I'm paying for dinner tonight I want to try pizza if that okay with you"

Hermione "that's fine we can have pizza I know a good place just down the street"

* * *

they left and walk down the street it was call the best pizza

they site down and order

Draco "so when is your due date"

Hermione "may 1"

Draco "oh how did the job interview go ?

Hermione "i don't think I got it there were two other woman there that were not with child

how did your interview go ?

Draco "great I got it"

Hermione "so how long will you stay with me ?

Draco "a long time why do want to get out ?

Hermione "no I just have like no money the ministry pays me but it just pays the bills

Draco "really even for being a war hero"

Hermione "i only get 2,000 a month"

Draco "that not much"

Hermione "no"

Draco "dont worry I will help"

Hermione "really"

Draco "i do believe every child should have a good father"

Hermione "did you have one?

Draco "lets not talk about that. do you know what the baby is?

Hermione "no I find out at the next appointment so what will you be doing"

Draco "going threw people file to see if they can have a visa to come here like we did"

Hermione "is that some you want to do ?

Draco "not really but its a start they don't know us her it going to be hard to get a job"

there pizza came and they ate and went home and Draco clean the kitchen Hermione went to bed

the next morning Hermione got up and made breakfast she put the plates on the table

Draco "i start today I don't know what time I will be home"

Hermione "that fine"

* * *

later that day

Draco at work

a girl come up to

Ginger "hi are you Draco Malfoy"

Draco "yes"

Ginger " I'm Ginger nice to meet you will be shadowing me"

Draco "nice to meet you"

they walk to a office space

Ginger "this is your desk over here my desk come with me and I will show you what we do"

Draco "okay"

Ginger went to her desk

Ginger "okay so we get files every day there a name a little about the person but we put the name in the

computer and read everything and then accept or deny"

Draco "okay"

Ginger "do you want to try"

Draco "i think I got"

He went to work and at his desk only asking a few question about noon Ginger got up

Ginger "it lunch time you want to go some where"

Draco "sure"

they went to a small cafe order there food he payed for his and Ginger payed for hers

Ginger "so do you have a girlfriend?

Draco know she was fishing he did not like her all he can think about was Hermione

he was starting to like her

Draco "i have a girlfriend"

Ginger "oh serious is it"

Draco "we are having a baby together"

Ginger "oh are you two married"

Draco "no we could not marry back home"

Ginger "why"

Draco "because"

Ginger "oh what is her name

Draco "Hermione what other dept are there

Ginger "there a potion dept oh a ton

Draco "what does the potion one do ?

Ginger "they make potion for the congress"

Draco "i love making potion how do I get in that dept

Ginger "you can put your name in the dept mail box there all looking for people"

Draco "can you show me"

Ginger "yes"

when they got back draco put is name in the mailbox and went back to work a 5 he was done for the day

* * *

he went home Hermione was on the couch curl up

Draco "how are you"

Hermione "i had morning sickness all day I cant keep anything down"

Draco "let me help you to the bathroom so you can change"

Hermione "thank you"

when Draco help her up she felt clamy and warm he help her in to the bathroom

Draco got her some new pajamas

Draco "do you have a midwife or doctor ?

Hermione 'midwife her name jill"

Draco "im send her a owl"

Hermione "why"

Draco "there something wrong"

Hermione "why do you care"

Draco "i told someone at work you were my girlfriend so I care more then you think"

Hermione "what ever just go I will change"

jill soon pop in and ask what was going on

Draco told her

Jill "lets get her to her bed and I will check her to"

they got her to the bed Draco sat by Hermione

Jill got her thing out and check her heart and ears and eyes and the baby got some blood work

Jill "just as I thought a virus going around"

Draco "what dose that mean ?

Jill "she need to be watch until she is better the baby is fine and she going to have to eat both and

chicken noodle soup and thing like that "

Draco "okay but I have to work tomorrow"

Jill "thats fine I or one of my nurse will sit with her"

Draco "good"

Jill left and draco just sit there with Hermione then when she fell asleep he went to bed

* * *

the next day draco was at work a girl walk up to him

Alex "hi I'm Alex I from the potion dept will you came with me"

Draco "hi and yes"

they walk to the potions which was I a small room"

there was a men standing there

Rich "hi I'm rich"

Draco "hi"

Rich "so we make the potions at home here and we give you a list of what we need and you go home

and make so this is your interview you will make three potions they will be wolf serum

poly juice potion, and true serum if you have any question you can ask alex and you dont have

return to your desk unlit you are done here"

Draco "okay sounds good"

Alex "lets walk out and if you have any question you can ask"

as they walk

Draco "im new to this area where can I get the stuff I need"

Alex "easy wizard alley I will take you there"

Draco "thanks"

* * *

at that time with Hermione

Hermione was laying in bed Jill was siting not far she was a wake

Jill "so how are you felling ?"

Hermione "like crap"

Jill "that normal"

Hermione "thanks"

Jill "so who that guy was here yesterday"

Hermione "Draco"

Jill "who is he to you"

Hermione "my boyfriend"

Jill "oh"

Hermione fell back asleep

when Draco got home

Jill "hi she been sleeping most of the day"

Draco "okay I pick some soup up for her"

Jill "did you guys need someone here tomorrow"

Draco "no I'm work from home tomorrow"

Jill "good see you in a couple of weeks for her check up"


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own harry potter

* * *

Chapter 3

Later that week Hermione finely came out of her room

Draco "how are you feeling ?

Hermione "A lot better then a few day ago but why have you been home so much did you lose your

job?

Draco "no I trying to get in the potion dept"

Hermione "what dose that mean"

Draco "I'm making three potion and if I do good I get in and have a stay at home and go in once a

week to tell how my potion are doing and get more if I need them"

Hermione "so my house is going to smell like poly juice potion?

Draco "yes and sorry"

Hermione "That's fine did you tell someone we were dating?

Draco "yes I did do you mind"

Hermione "that's fine I told Jill we where dating"

Draco "why did you tell her"

Hermione "because she was asking about you"

Draco "oh so we can act like we are dating"

Hermione "that works"

* * *

once Hermione was feeling better they got in a routine every day work on his potion and on Friday morning they go get grocery one Friday they were at the grocery store when Draco seen Ginger

Ginger "hi how are you"

Draco "good"

Ginger "is your girlfriend with you"

as Hermione walks up

Hermione "hello"

Draco "this is Hermione my girlfriend"

Ginger "oh your baby bump is cutie"

Hermione "thank you"

Ginger "is Draco the father"

before Hermione could open her mouth

Draco "yes"

Ginger "oh"

they walk away

she look at Draco

Hermione "what was that about"

Draco "we will talk about when we get home"

Hermione "okay before we go home I like to go baby shopping"

Draco "that's fine"

when they got home

they were putting thing a way with there wands and soon they were done and Hermione made dinner using her wand soon they sat down and ate

Hermione "so what was the deal that girl at the market"

Draco "I think she like me I don't like her"

Hermione "why"

Draco "because she as no idea what war can be like"

Hermione "what do you mean"

Draco "she way to happy"

Hermione "and that's a bad thing"

Draco "Yes"

Hermione "why"

Draco "she would not understand my scars"

Hermione "and who would"

Draco " I don't know"

Hermione "you are not the only one that as scars"

Draco "I know"

Hermione "i guess we both have thing to hide"

Draco "we can hide them together if you would like"

Hermione " I would like that its hard be a alone"

Draco "okay if we going to do this we will have to make Jill believe it"

Hermione "I don't want the baby to have Ron last name"

Draco " I understand when is your next appointment"

Hermione " November first"

Draco "what time"

Hermione " ten clock in the morning"

Draco "will it be here"

Hermione "yes"

Draco "okay I will be here when do"

Hermione "and I may found out what the baby is"

Draco "do you have any name pick out"

Hermione "no"

Hermione "I'm done and sleepy I will do the dish in the morning"

Draco "okay good night"

Draco did the dish by magic and thought to himself that he may care for Hermione he cut ties with his parents because of the war


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Hermione woke up in the morning the dish were done she smile to herself and made breakfast bacon eggs and toast Draco wakes up as Hermione putting plates on the table

Hermione "good morning"

he is wearing and long night shirt now that she think of it they both only wear long shirts he sit down

and start putting food on the his plate

Draco "good morning and thank you"

Hermione "what do you have planed for the day"

Draco "i need go to the congress and drop off all but the polyjuice potion do you want to come with"

Hermione "yes I need to get some magic books but I don't know where to go"

Draco "i do we will go after the congress"

Hermione "okay what do they call it here"

Draco "wizard alley"

they got dress Hermione was first to get ready they left about two hours later they left they walk to the congress and talk about thing then they got there he grab her hand they walk in when they got to the he lead her to the dept of potion

Rich was sitting there

Rich "hello how are you"

Draco "I'm good this is Hermione"

Rich "hello Draco do you have some potion for me"

Draco "yes the polyjucie is not ready"

Rich "you got the job"

Draco "what"

Rich "I look at your N.E.W.T score"

Draco "oh thank you"

Rich "Here your first check and you are all ready make polyjucie right"

Draco "yes"

Rich "can you make two more"

Draco "yes"

Rich "good come in every Monday the time dose not matter at what time"

Draco "good we need to get going and get everything we need how do I cash this"

Rich "Alex can help you she coming now"

just then the door up and it was Alex

Alex "hello"

Rich "can you show Draco were he can cash his check"

Alex "yes"

she takes them to wizard alley and show them a around showing them every thing this time show him them the bank

Alex "the bank as elf as the worker and there a waterfall and a small river that runs threw it

and you have to walk throw the waterfall before you can do anything'

Hermione "why"

Alex "it will take off and spells potion charm any magic that change the way you look"

Draco " Thats neat"

Alex "they work with other wizarding banks to"

Hermione "thats nice I' going to talk to one of them"

they went throw the waterfall and was dry on the other side they went to each to a elf

they did what they need then Alex left them now they know there way around they first got the stuff Draco need and then went to the book store and Hermione see look for the book she want

They stop for some ice cream and sat a talk

Hermione "so what are we doing Draco?

Draco "I'm a part veela and I know you are my mate"

Hermione "even with me having someone else child ?

Draco "yes I have all way like you"

Hermione "really what about the name calling in school"

Draco "it was my way of saying I love you"

Hermione "okay but why did you not just tell me"

Draco "i thought you would be happy with Ron"

Hermione "but want if I like you the whole time"

Draco "really why"

Hermione "you are smart and know what you want even if you were very spoiled"

Draco "there no way we could have been with each other"

Hermione "we can be with each other now if you want to try"

Draco "okay but lets take thing slow"

Hermione "will your veela part of you be okay with that"

Draco "who know let take one day at a time I focused on a heath baby"

Hermione "sound good to me"

next couple of day they got to know each other and soon November 1 came

they were in the living room

Hermione "I'm ready to find out if the baby if boy or girl"

Draco "she should be here soon"

Right at 10 she Jill pop in

Jill "hello how are you to day"

Hermione "I'm good"

Jill " okay we are we at 20 weeks so we are half way there"

Hermione "yes"

Jill "she I'm going to check baby heart and and check the heath and I will try to let you know if a boy

or girl"

Hermione "do you want me on the bed or in her ?

Jill "the bed it will be easy for me"

they went to Hermione room Hermione lay on the bed and Draco sat next to her and Jill and got her bag shew got the Doppler out and she found the heart and Hermione and Draco heard the heart next she got her wand and circle her tummy and green light came out

Jill "that means baby doing good and is healthy"

then she wave her wand over Hermione and a pink thin light came out

Jill "the baby a girl"

Hermione got a big smile

* * *

i do not own harry potter


	5. Chapter 5

**hello to my follower I'm glad you like my story I made a facebook page to keep you updated with everything look up poppywolf32 if you cant find pm and i will send you a link**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next couple of weeks Draco and Hermione got to know each other and Draco had take Hermione baby shopping and she was so happy buy baby girl clothes and she was opening up to Draco about her feeling about the war about the 15 of November when they sat down to dinner

Draco "next week there is a Holiday"

Hermione "what is it"

Draco "thanksgiving"

Hermione "what do people do"

Draco "I'm not sure"

Hermione "i know where to go to find out more about but"

Draco "what"

Hermione "it a muggle place"

Draco "that fine I don't have a problem with muggle thing anymore"

Hermione "we will go right after we eat tomorrow"

Draco "okay I got the dishes"

Hermione "but you got the dishes last night"

Draco "go relax in the tub"

Hermione "you will not let me help"

Draco "no"

Hermione "thought not"

Draco "i like doing the dishes"

Hermione "fine I will go to the tub and then bed"

Draco did the dishes as Hermione got in the tub and soak in the tub about a half hour later is was in bed fast asleep soon Draco was done with dishes and check on Hermione she was fast asleep he went to his bed and got he pajamas which was a long shirt and long pants that night about midnight Draco heard screaming from Hermione room he run to her room she was sitting up right and breathing hard and tears coming down her cheek he sit next to her

Draco "what happen"

she just hug him as tight as she could

Hermione "a really bad dream"

he rub her back

Draco "can you tell me about it I'm right here to keep you safe"

her breathing starts to slow

Hermione "can you fix some tea"

Draco "yes"

he help her the living room a put on the sofa and put a blanket on her and walk out to the kitchen and start to make the tea walk back in Draco hands her a cup of tea and as one himself

Hermione "thank you"

Draco "so what was the Dream about"

Hermione "it was that day in the manor when Bellatrix give me my scare"

she show him her arm with mudblood on it

Draco "remember that day"

Hermione "she was curving it in my skin a I look at you and had a tear in your eye"

she takes a sip a breaths in

Hermione "then I just look at you and then Ron and Harry come in"

breaths again with a sip

Hermione "you push her off me and grab me to keep me safe but Ron just us a hex on you killing you"

Draco "oh my you are safe now and I'm fine"

Hermione _"_ I know now"

Draco "are you going to be fine"

Hermione "this may said odd"

Draco "what"

Hermione "can you sleep in the same bed so you can hold me"

Draco "yes I would love that"

Hermione "really"

he lean over a give her a kiss on the forehead

they went to her room he sleep on the right and she curl right up to him on the and they cuddle soon they were both asleep the next morning Draco woke and Hermione was not there he walk out to the kitchen

she making eggs, bacon and toast and orange juice and she was dancing a run he just smile to himself

she turn an around and see Draco standing there

Hermione "how long have you been there"

Draco "not long"

Hermione "it almost ready I want to treat you"

Draco "thank you"

soon they where eating and talk about what they where going to do today

Hermione "we are going to Barnes and nobles"

Draco "what is that"

Hermione "It is a big muggle book store"

Draco "oh I think we could spent a lot of time there"

Hermione 'I agree"

they finish eating and went a got change and head to the store the muggle way they got a cab and ask for the close Barnes and noble and they were there soon Draco pay the driver and it was in a mall they walk around and soon they found a Barnes and noble and she went to a desk

Megan "hi how can I help"

Hermione "we just move here and would like some book on Thanksgiving and what it is"

Megan "I know the right book for you two"

she walk from out behind the desk and said "follow me"

they follow her and she look and grab two book

Megan "this one is every USA holiday and how people celebrate and this book all the recipe you will

need"

Hermione "thank you I think is what we need we are going to like look around"

Megan "okay thank you have a good day"

she walk a way Draco takes her hand she dose not pull a way

Hermione "is there anything you want to look at"

Draco "i just want to look around"

Hermione "okay me to I will find you soon"

he started looking an around he found the history area and found a book about Salem witch trails

Hermione grab some note book and pens they found each other and Hermione pay for the book

they walk out but a Hermione stop at a store gymboree she seen a blanket she goes in and look at it and put it down

Draco "do you like it"

Hermione "love it"

Draco "then lets get it"

Hermione "no after Christmas"

Draco "okay"

Hermione "let get a snack at the food court"

Draco "are you hungry"

Hermione "I'm with child"

Draco "okay fine we can look in the books"

Hermione "okay"

they found the food court and got some fries and found a place to sit and started read the book

they found what they need

Hermione "do you what to go to a Walmart and get everything we need"

Draco "sure"

they take a cab to the close Walmart and go in and Hermione grab a cart and they start shopping they get a turkey and every thing they need for there small thanksgiving dinner they got sweet potatoes and stuffing, cranberry green beans and stuff for pie making and look around Draco see the TV and

Draco "what is that"

Hermione "it a TV and you can watch show on them"

Draco "that seem neat maybe we should get one some day"

Hermione "okay"

they walk looking at everything and Draco was asking a lot of question Hermione did her best to answer them tho some she did not know and when they check out waiting in line

Draco "how are we paying"

Hermione "with my card from the bank"

Draco "how that work"

Hermione "it link to my vault and just take the money out and pay want ever but in muggle I it look

like a muggle bank"

Draco "that is really cool I need to get one"

when it was there turn

Molly "hello did you find every thing all right"

Draco was loading the bullet

Hermione "yes thank you"

Molly "where are you from"

Hermione "England"

Molly "oh I heard they have nice school there"

Hermione "yes they do"

Molly" my bother is an exchange student at one"

Hermione "want one"

Molly "Hogwarts I think it call"

Hermione and Draco just look at her Molly smile

Molly "I'm one to and if you like you can apparate in the back of the store"

Hermione "thank you"

Molly "I put a lightweight spell on the bags for you your total is $200.50"

Hermione slide her card and pays and

Molly "here you receipt how a good day"

smile as they leave and they go to the back a see a small shack and the sign says tools but when they get closer it changes to apparating shack they go in and apparate back to the apartment they put the bag on the table and Draco takes his wand out and put thing way with magic and talk

Draco "I was think"

Hermione "about what"

Draco "us and maybe we should look for a new place where we can grow as a family"

Hermione "what"

Draco "I love you and I'm not leave you I will pay for the house"

Hermione hug him. He held her tight

Hermione "I'm starting to fell for you"

Draco "I know"

Hermione "where would you want to live"

Draco "i don't know"

Hermione "I have been get the wizarding paper the some people that sell house in there we need get a

phone first"

Draco "we can do that after Thanksgiving"

Hermione "okay"

Hermione "i will make dinner"

Draco "what are you making"

Hermione "sandwich"

Draco "I'm going to read"

Hermione "okay"

they soon sat down and ate dinner

Draco "we should make some of the thing that take more time over the next couple of days"

Hermione "we can make the pies tomorrow"

Draco "Wednesday we can make the sides and then we just need to make the turkey and ham

on Thursday

Hermione "that sound like a good idea"

when they are done eating

Draco "i will clean the dishes and"

Hermione "i take a bath and relax"

Draco "yes"

she did like she normally dose when so got out of the tub put on her pajamas and try to lay down but could not sleep wishing to feel Draco and she got up and seen Draco was still in doing the dishes he turned

Draco "what wrong"

Hermione "can you sleep in my bed again"

Draco with a big smile

Draco "yes I can"

and pull her close for a hug

Draco "I will go get my pajamas on"

Hermione goes back to her room a wait for him

the rest off the week they spent most of it in the kitchen and they cuddled every night

when thanksgiving they only had the turkey to make and ham which they made together when they got in the oven and then sat on the sofa and Draco read his book about the Salem witch tails Hermione read a book about old magic and thats how they spent the day when the turkey was done they sat down to a nice dinner

Draco "this all look good"

Hermione "it really does I'm glad you know that warming charm"

Draco "its nothing really"

Hermione 'next holiday is Christmas just so you know im going to get you something"

Draco "i plan on getting you something"

Hermione "okay do you want to put a price point so we dont go over"

Draco "no when your next check up"

Hermione "Dec 1"

they eat and talk about the book they where reading and when they were done Draco just magic the dishes done and they went to bed

* * *

 **i do not own harry potter**


	6. Chapter 6

Found chapter 6

December 1 They wait in the living room for Jill at 10 she pop in

Jill "good morning how is everything"

Hermione "good"

Jill "lets move in to your bed room"

Hermione "okay"

Jill "so do you two have any questions"

Hermione look at Draco they both said no

Jill "okay lets hear the baby heart"

they listen to to it Hermione look over at Draco he is smiling at her they where both smiling

next she did every thing she need to do

Jill "every thing looks good I will she January 2 the 1 is new year day"

Draco "thank you we will see you next month merry Christmas"

Jill "merry Christmas"

Jill leave with a pop she gone

Draco "how are you feeling"

Hermione "fine I think I will do some Christmas shopping if you don't mind"

Draco "do you want me to come"

Hermione "no I'm shopping for you"

Draco " okay you have fun I'm gong out tomorrow for you "

Hermione "okay I have fun"

she lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek he smiled she left with a pop he tidy up the apartment

she went to the mall first she know what she want to get him she want to giving a good Christmas with this being the first they sure together is a way she went to the book store and got a gift card and book about being a dad and look around the mall at the different store got him some candies and found a store call motherhood they had clothes for people that were pregnant she went in a found a green dress that was a nightgown the sale person ask if she want to try it on

Hermione "yes please"

the sale person got down for her and put it in a changing room it was just pass her hips it was made of silk the green was slytherin green she had to buy she know what she want it for she change and got a couple of jeans her where still fitting but she know she may need them soon her bump was not that big she went to the counter and the

the sale person "that will be $100.50

Hermione swipe her card

the sales person "there is your receipt and a goodies bag for you"

Hermione smile and said

Hermione "thank you"

she leave and then she got one more place to go she really want a TV so she went to Walmart she seen

Molly walk to the subway she turn Hermione yelled

Hermione "hi"

Molly turn a look and

Molly "Hi how are you"

Hermione "good"

Molly "would you like to to have lunch with me"

Hermione "sure"

they got there food and sat down

Molly "how are you"

Hermione "good and you"

Molly "its Christmas and a work as a cashier so it been a long day to day"

Hermione look at her

Molly "if people cant find some, don't like a store rules or anything that goes wrong it my fault

Hermione "that suck"

Molly "so want are you doing here"

Hermione "doing some Christmas shopping"

Molly "what are you get today"

Hermione "I'm think of get Draco a TV"

Molly "you should get him a DVD player to and some movie"

Hermione "thank that a great idea"

so she got him a TV and a DVD player and some movie and got a taxi home

and when got in her building a put every thing in her bag so Draco would not see want she got when she got in he was making dinner she put her bag in her room and walk in the kitchen and

was watch him with out him knowing he turn around and seen her he smiled at her he grab her hand a pull her in for a hug

Draco "how was your shopping"

Hermione "good I pick some thing up for me two"

Draco "oh what is that"

Hermione "you have to wait and see"

Draco start setting the table

Draco "what are you doing on the 10"

Hermione "nothing why

Draco "do you want to go with me and buy Christmas tree and decorations and wand to go"

Hermione "yes"

they sit down to dinner

Hermione "do you want a real tree or a fake tree"

Draco "fake we can reuse it"

Hermione "i all way had a fake at home"

Draco "what kind do you like the all white or green ones"

Hermione "the green ones that look like they have snow on it"

Draco "there a store that all they sale is Christmas stuff would you want to go there?

Hermione "where is it"

Draco " in Michigan in a town call frankenmuth"

Hermione "how are we going to get there"

Draco "apparate there a wizard hotel call the three witches"

Hermione "sound fun what about your potion"

Draco "i will have thing going for three days so I thought we should get a way"

Hermione "and who paying for this"

Draco "I'm paying for all of it"

Hermione "wow no one has every done anything like this for me"

Draco "you are my girlfriend and I'm going to spoil you"

Hermione "I may let you I cant wait by the way dinner is good"

Draco "thank you"

the morning of the 10 they wake up early Hermione was in the kitchen making breakfast

Draco walk in

Draco "what are you making"

Hermione "bacon sandwich I miss them"

Draco "anything I can help with"

Hermione "can you set the table"

Draco "yes are you all pack for today"

when they got there with a pop it was all done up with Christmas stuff and light and candle and a fireplace Hermione was in awe

Draco "I I will go check us in"

Hermione "okay"

when it was his turn Hermione walk up to him the person asked his name

Draco "Draco Malfoy"

the person"looks like three night "

Draco "yes"

the person "how would you like to pay for that?

Draco "on this card"

the person "okay that will be 3,000 dallors"

Draco "okay

Draco pay and got the room key and Draco got the bags and they fellow the key to the room and it unlock the room it was so big

Hermione "this was a lot of money"

Draco "it's okay I have a lot of money from my

Grandfather"

Hermione " oh"

Draco "do you like the room"

Hermione "it's the best hotel room I have ever been

In"

Draco "oh"

The room had glittering lights all around a huge bed and kitchen area and a big bathroom

Hermione "you spoil me"

Draco "i want to to"

Hermione "I'm not have never been spoiled like this"

Draco "get us to it"

Hermione "i may"

Draco "let unpack"

Hemione started unpacking and so did draco

Draco "when we are done do you want to get

Something to eat and go to bed"

Hermione " can we Order in"

Draco "yes here the menu"

They look over the menu a got a pizza

When it come they ate and went to sleep


End file.
